


outro

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: “I’m happy for him that he’s in the NHL. Really happy that we can play against each other in the NHL. That was our dream.’’David lives for this. Most of the time.





	outro

**Author's Note:**

> quote from [here](http://edition.pagesuite.com/popovers/article_popover.aspx?guid=38e4ba39-f49a-4d49-a947-d755f6112034).

It’s a quick coffee date. It’s a silent one. They don’t talk much about the upcoming match, instead focus on people watching and social media scrolling. 

 

David watches his boyfriend. Willy looks as worse for wear as he does. Of course he does, it’s been a hard and close series so far. He has bags under his eyes that definitely were not there before the first game. Light bruises that David can see on his upper arms that he’s not sure are from the other night in David’s bed or the game. 

 

They’re barely speaking right now, and maybe to someone else, it sounds horrible. But David loves this. He loves the competition, he loves being able to watch Willy play his hardest and David reciprocating from the other side. 

 

David had always said to Willy that they played good together, but even better against each other. There’s another level of excitement that David gets playing against Willy that he doesn’t usually get playing against other teams in the league. 

 

After they’ve finished paying, Willy has to go back, but he follows David to his car for a moment. Once they’re seated, David immediately grabs Willy’s hand with his own and places it on his thigh, giving him a little squeeze.

 

“Am I gonna see you after the game?” David asks, looking at Willy, searching for any expression.

 

“Yeah,” Willy says. He rolls his head and looks pointedly at David, smirking. “We’re gonna win so I’ll be in a good mood.”

 

David snorts. He loves the confidence. It’s something Willy missed all season, understandably, but it was still hard to see uncertainty and hesitancy on Willy. What made it worse was David spending his nights off reading the stupid shit fans and media in Toronto said about Willy. He knows Willy does too, but he still lets Willy chastise him for getting caught up in it whenever David complains about a particularly stupid opinion. 

 

“Will,” David says. “Kiss me?”

 

Willy forms his lips into a thin line, as if he’s trying to deny David access to them. David rolls his eyes. “Not going to lose if you kiss your boyfriend.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Willy says, but David can see his resolve breaking.”

 

“C’mon, who wouldn’t want all this?” David gestures toward his own body. His tone is teasing. “You do. Always jumping me.”

 

Willy looks around the underground parking lot, to see if there’s anyone outside their cars or if there are any cars passing by. David doesn’t care at this point, he’s told Willy that, but all Willy did in return was kissed him quiet and they never really revisited that topic again. David loses his patience finally, and leans over to give Willy a chaste kiss. He smiles when Willy frowns and moves forward for more.

 

A few seconds later, and Willy is practically in his lap, of course sounding the horn and startling the both of them in process. David knows they could very much go at it here, that’s usually where making out with Willy goes. It’s not beneath the two of them but David also has a game to win tonight and he doesn’t need distractions. Distractions like his very hot boyfriend grinding in his lap.

 

“Okay, babe, stop,” David says, gripping onto Willy’s hips.

 

“Why?” Willy asks in a way that sounds like he’s genuinely confused as to why they can’t have sex in the parking lot of a restaurant on game seven of the playoffs. Sometimes David really doesn’t know why he gets labelled the dumb one in the relationship. By Willy’s teammates mostly, but still.

 

David huffs. “You know why. Get off me.”

 

Willy does climb off of him, and seems to dust himself off and straighten his clothes. David’s too busy watching Willy fix himself up in the mirror to do the same. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Willy says. 

 

“Yeah,” David says. He’s slumped in his driver’s seat and is feeling a little tired now. He should really get home for his nap. “Good luck.”

 

Willy flips him off and slams the passenger door shut. David laughs obnoxiously and watches in his blind side mirror as Willy makes his way back to the elevators so he can catch his Uber on the main floor. 

 

They win because of course they do. You can’t lose a game seven at TD Garden. David’s fucking ecstatic, he’s so happy they’re making it to the second round, beating Toronto,  _ again _ . David didn’t play his greatest in the beginning, but his team sure did, everyone picking up where the others left off. 

 

David’s almost too distracted in the locker room celebrating before he almost forgets about Willy. He sends off a quick text. 

 

_ coming still baby??? _

 

Half an hour later, David’s dressed and ready to leave the arena and there’s still no text from Willy. He wasn’t expecting one so he’s not as disappointed as he would’ve been in any other circumstance. 

 

Bergy drags David from his thoughts when he slaps him on the shoulder and hollers something about going out to celebrate with a dinner and drinks. He wants to say yes, but he doesn’t. He smiles and says he wants to relax tonight. 

 

Bergy gives him a knowing look before letting David go on his way.

 

—

Willy is waiting for David by his door. He looks like he’s been crying but attempted to remove the evidence of that before David would arrive. David smiles. 

 

“Want anything to eat?” David asks. “I think I have enough leftovers.”

 

“I can only stay for an hour,” Willy says. 

 

David opens his door and lets Willy in. He follows Willy in and takes his shoes off carefully. He shrugs as he watches Willy lazily throw his shoes off, the two of them flying in different directions. “We’ve done it in less time.”

 

“You’re not fucking me tonight,” Willy says. “I feel like shit.”

 

David feels his stomach drop. There’s obviously more to it than losing the game than last year. David knows. He pulls Willy in for a hug. When he wraps an arm around Willy’s middle Mmmm lower back, Willy breathes into his neck. It feels nice and warm.

 

“You played a good series,” David tried and he just knows that Willy rolls his eyes. 

 

“You did,” David says. “Don’t listen to what anyone’s saying.”

 

“We lost,” Willy says. “And I played my worst season.”

 

“Pretty fucking good for a guy who missed training camp and two months,” David counters. He feels like a broken record repeating this, but it’s true. 

 

“Not good enough, apparently,” Willy says. It’s muffled by David’s shirt but David understood it anyway. 

 

“Fuck them, seriously,” David says. “They don’t know what goes on. They just sit on their couch and yell.”

 

“Not just them,” Willy sounds miserable and David doesn’t know what to do. This is usually fun. David knows it’s  _ not  _ just fans and it’s more and there’s just a whole underlying problem that they’ve talked about for month on end now, but that’s how it is. 

 

They’re just standing there in David’s foyer, not moving and David knows Willy’s tired,  _ he’s tired _ and they should probably sit but he can’t bring himself to move them. 

 

David breathes into Willy’s hair. “How about this summer, it’s just the two of us? And you can work on whatever you need to and I’ll be there to support.”

 

“Yeah?” Willy says.

 

“Yeah,” David says. “Hopefully I’ll have the cup with me, but—“

 

“Don’t push it,” Willy says but it’s fond. 

 

David grins. “You should go now, though.” 

 

“Yeah,” Willy says but makes no movement. 

 

Willy finally does disentangle himself from David’s arms, but not before surging up to catch David’s lips in a kiss. It’s sweet and slow, and David wants to take Willy to his room and undress him slowly and show him everything he can’t put into words right now. 

 

“Okay,” Willy says when he’s standing in the doorway. “Go win or something.”

 

David smiles. “Love you.”

 

“Mhm,” Willy says before he makes his way to the driver pulling up.

 

David closes the door. He goes to see what he actually does have leftover in his kitchen. It’s not even two minutes David would guess, before his phone is ringing on top of his counter, a photo of him and Willy displaying that’s never seen the light of day. 

 

He grins. When he picks up he says, “What do you want now?”


End file.
